narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Towa
}} }} is an ANBU operative who was created as a playable character for Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2, and returned for its sequel, Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3. He is one of four original characters who were created for the game, and was a companion of Yūgao Uzuki in the story. His main method of attack is more close-range than that of his counterpart, Komachi. In addition to his normal ANBU tattoo on his left arm, he also possesses a special tattoo on his right arm. This tattoo is used as his main weapon; he flows his chakra through it to spread it over his body, similar to a Curse Mark, and even forms it outside of his body into weapons. Plot overview The story begins with Towa and Komachi confronting two rogue ninja, who were completely silent whilst being questioned. The two ANBU resolved to beat the answers out of the ninja. Despite winning the fight, however, Towa and Komachi lost track of the two ninja when they fled after being defeated. Tracking the two, Towa and Komachi happened upon a village that had been completely destroyed, and the two deduced that, for some reason, the villagers had all killed each other. The two reported back to Konohagakure, and an investigation started. Later on, Towa and Komachi reported back to Tsunade with what they had learned from the village. Towa later made a cameo appearance at the rooftop of the Chūnin Exams stadium, where Jiraiya had just finished defeating Bando. Jiraiya requested that Towa restrain Bando and take him into ANBU custody, which infuriated Bando. Later, the two ANBU tracked down and confronted Kagura, who claimed that she had been manipulating them the whole time, saying that they had only found the clues that she had left for them, and that her true plan was not to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village, but to kill Tsunade as revenge for a long-held grudge. Towa and Komachi teamed up to fight Kagura, but both lost to her. With the two ANBU defeated, all hope for defeating Kagura, or reporting her location and plans back to the village seemed lost, until Kakashi and Sakura showed up to fight Kagura themselves. Towa was, strangely, not seen again after this. After the events of the storyline had passed, Towa proceeded to live in a log cabin by himself, living in isolation. The loss of his good friend Yamato led Towa to become more ignorant, thus sealing a bird mask on his face. Completely consumed by his ignorance, Towa soon began to fight for his own selfish causes, compltely convinced the bird mask was his own new face. Despite his appearance in Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3, Towa plays no part in the story of the game, and, like several other returning characters from Revolution 2, has been included only as a bonus character. Like the other three original characters from the previous game, Towa can be unlocked from the start in Revolution 3 by having Revolution 2 save data on the Wii. Trivia * Towa means "eternity", which is likely in reference to the permanence of a tattoo. Towa is also the name of multiple towns in Japan, found in the Fukushima, Iwate, Kochi, and formerly in the Yamaguchi and Miyagi prefectures. * In the game, Towa has a team special with Komachi. * Throughout the game, other than their dialogue in the story, Towa and Komachi used several of the same phrases, such as "Mission start", "Mission complete", and "All for the Hidden Leaf Village!" The only difference in their speech mannerisms is that Towa tends to pause betweeen the first and second words of each phrase, while Komachi says them without pause. All in all, the two appear to be very similar in terms of their personalities and, as should be true for most ANBU, seem to have hidden their identities and conformed to the standards of the Black Ops group. * Towa's bird mask resembles ignorance (chao meow how pow), which is now stuck to his face to mark his transformation of wearing small flannel clothing and living in total isolation. * Towa cannot read or write. * Towa cannot perform basic math skills. * Towa is ignorant. * Towa might be reading this. * Towa's model was reused for Naruto Shippūden: Ryujinki, sans his trademark tattoo, possibly denoting that he is only meant to represent a generic member of the ANBU. A lack of dialogue or his name being spoken seems to confirm this. * Towa is the most ignorant character in the Naruto Clash of Ninja Series. Quotes *"All ... for the Hidden Leaf Village!" *"My apologies. It's just my mission." *"Mission Complete." *"Rip it up!" *"...Humph!" *"Brothers, sisters, lend me your ear!" *"Wolverine!"